When Tigers Collide
by UpdatedUpdate2014
Summary: This is my first FanFic but I swear I will not bore you. When a young Malaysian Tiger is struck by tragedy he is sent on a quest to China to locate Master Shifu, The Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior. When he meets them he sees a Bengal Tiger who immediately ignites a spark in his cold heart. Action, Romance, Death and Awesomeness in one little FanFic. Have Fun! Rated M


**When Tigers Collide**

**I don't not own KFP or DreamWorks only my OC**

As the sun dawned over the majestic lands of Malaysia a young Malayan Tiger by the name of Bakhtiar arose from his sleep as the rays of sun beamed into his room. He groaned as he sat up, pulled open the fluttering curtains and looked out across the beautiful range of mountains that had greeted him from his sleep ever since he came here as a cub. His stood up and slowly inhaled the mountain air, exhaling with a smile. He turned around to see his clothing perfectly folded and neatly placed on the table on the far side of his room. He walked over and quickly put his clothes on realising that his Master would arrive at any moment. He finished placing on his trousers and put on his blue and silver Changshan. He took his sheathed Kukri off of the hinge on the side of his door and placed over and across his Changshan. He packed his bedding into a neat square next to the door and stepped outside in perfect timing, just as his master was making her way towards his room.

"Good morning, Bakhtiar" said Zhen as she slowly walked towards him. Zhen was Black Panther who had lived in the Emerald Palace since her father bestowed the palace upon her when he died. To Bakhtiar she was like a mother to him. She took him in with kindness, hence the name Zhen, and raised him like he was her own son. "Good morning, Master Zhen!" He replied back. She knew why he was so happy and had such an energetic voice. Today was the day that he would finally be gifted something he had been working for his entire life. Since he could remember her always wanted to bear the sword that Zhen had said that, one day, would be his. His final test was to learn the art of learning ones thoughts as they were his own. He could now be officially be named as a "Kung Fu Warrior", something he had worked through blood, sweat and tears for. "Follow me" she said sweetly as she walked down the steps outside Bakhtiar's room. Bakhtiar wasted no time in following her. The pair walked through the yard where all of Bakhtiar's training and exercise equipment was and towards the main doors of the Grand Hall. They entered and the cool, crisp air greeted them as they entered. They walked a short distance towards a glass cabinet that was perfectly polished and inside it lay a long jet black tube that looked like it had never been used in all of its existence.

"This sword has never been used before. My father never had to use it, I never had to use it. I made a solitary promise to my father in his last moments upon this Earth that I would give it to someone who I know would use it for good and only when it was needed. Now it is my turn to bestow this sword upon you" she spoke smoothly as if she was reading a religious text. She removed the glass covering and placed her hands on the sword's cover. Bakhtiar could feel the room suddenly stop what it was doing as soon as Zhen's paw made contact with the tube. She placed both paws underneath it and presented it to Bakhtiar like a medal. He placed his paws underneath it trying not to trap Zhen's paws in the process and elevated it from her paws slowly and with the care that a baby is handled with at birth. "Do you have it?" she question gently "Yes…. I have it" answered Bakhtiar. He felt the power of the sword even though there was nothing magical or supernatural about it nor was it even out of its sheath. He slowly placed his hand over the handle and gently and with precision unsheathed the sword. The spotless and gleaming surface of the sword shined vividly and the Tiger could make out the perfectly hand crafted patterns that ran half way up the blade.

Zhen looked at Bakhtiar with a tear of pride in her eye. Bakhtiar was so mesmerised by the sight of the blade he had completely forgotten that Zhen was in that very hall with him. "It is yours now. Take care of it and it will take care of you" she said. Bakhtiar turned to her and saw the tear still present in her eye. He immediately wiped the tear from her eye, sheathed the sword and hugged his adoptive mother. "I hope it does. Thank you, Zhen. Without you I would most probably not be alive" said Bakhtiar gently. Zhen laughed lightly and spoke. "Well are you going to go and practise or not?" she laughed "Go to Tigshir Mountain and practice there. But be back before dark" she said like any other mother would say to her son… well adoptive son in this case. "Yes, Master Zhen" Bakhtiar said in joy. And with that he flew out of the main doors and into the mountains.

**MANY HOURS LATER**

Bakhtiar leaped through the air striking his opponent, a tree, with a flying uppercut and immediately flipped his sword out of its sheath catching it with precision and plunging the sword straight into his opponent's heart, an X in the centre of the tree, before withdrawing his sword and sheathing it with a metallic slicing sound audible. He lied down on the brilliantly green grass and looked up towards the sky. He noticed that the cloudless sky began to exhibit a small almost invisible dark cloud of black smoke. He was puzzled by this. "Strange…. Those clouds are caused by fire and there's no village or town anywhere near here except for…. Oh God…." Bakhtiar performed a push with his hands followed by an immediate backflip on his feet and sprinted towards his home, The Emerald Palace, what he saw next shocked him to the core…..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

His home was burning….. His home was burning! Bakhtiar was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He tried to rack his mind back to what he could do. He immediately realised he could see Zhen anywhere. "Master Zhen? MASTER ZHEN?" he hollered boomingly. He heard no response but saw two individuals running out of the smoke carrying two boxes between them. They weren't Palace staff. He ran towards them about to enquire who they were when he suddenly heard a scream and at that precise moment the two individuals turned immediately in Bakhtiar's direction. The two individuals were wolves. They drew their weapons and approached Bakhtiar. "Who are you?" One of the wolves growled. Bakhtiar immediately unsheathed his sword ready for what was going to happen next. "The question is who are you? Why are you here and what are you doing with that!?" he pointed towards the boxes. The wolves immediately lunged towards Bakhtiar who stood both ready and worried. The first wolf immediately tried to slash Bakhtiar with his broadsword but was quickly countered by Bakhtiar's quick response to danger. Bakhtiar turned around and pounced at the wolf and pulled off a perfect flying kick to the bridge of the nose immediately knocking the wolf unconscious. Bakhtiar immediately rotated to face the other wolf who was shocked by the speed of which Bakhtiar acted in defending himself and counter attacking his accomplice. The wolf quickly ran away. Bakhtiar quickly decided not to follow and instead ran inside the burning halls of the Palace and saw something or someone slumped on the floor in a heap with a large and muscular Leopard stood over whoever it was. The Leopard was holding a shard of glass in his hand which was dripping with blood that was drip dropping onto the marble floor of the majestic hall. "You! Stop right there!" ordered Bakhtiar. The Leopard immediately heard Bakhtiar's voice and darted rapidly from the spot he was standing on. Bakhtiar tried to pursue but was immediately halted when a portion of the ceiling fell in front of him. Nearly crushing him. He knew there was no point and immediately turned towards the person who was lying curled up on the floor. He slowly knelt down alongside the body and rotated it so it was facing him. He slowly turned whoever it was and at that moment his heart stopped. In his arms was the bleeding, battered and broken body of his Master, Zhen. "Zhen…? No…. No way…." He felt the blood from her body spilling onto his clothing and held her body closer.

He closed his eyes which spurted out a large droplet of a tear from each eye. He felt her move in his arms and realised she wasn't dead. He saw her green, strained eyes open slowly and felt her paw touch his shoulder. "Bakhtiar…? Is that… you?" she spoke in brief pauses as her breath became heavy and slow. Bakhtiar felt more tears cascading down his face. "It's me, Zhen. I'm here now." He cried. He looked at the wound in her stomach and the slashed clothing she wore. "Who did this? Why did they do this? Why you?" he questioned. His adoptive mother replied slowly. "Zang Jie….. He did… this" she murmured as it became apparent she was almost gone. "He wants to eliminate all Kung Fu masters…. In order to…. Conquer Asia without any problems… You can't…. Let that happen Bakhtiar… You can't….." she cried as she looked into Bakhtiar's watery hazel eyes. "Promise me you will not let him prevail…., Bakhtiar. Promise… me. Look… for Shifu… He will help you…. Valley of… Peace…. China" she said in an almost peaceful and smooth voice as her eyes slowly fell away from Bakhtiar's broken gaze. Bakhtiar was broken…. Utterly broken…. The woman who had raised him after he was abandoned, taught him how to become all he can be, taught him how to fight for the prevalence of good was…. Dead… In his arms. How? He placed his paw over her head and gently and lovingly moved it down her face closing her eyelids shut. The hall around him was disintegrating but not even the thought of burning alive seemed to make a dent into the iron wall that surrounded his destroyed soul. He picked up her limp body and walked out through the doors slowly. He turned around and took one last glance at his now destroyed home.

An hour later as the sun was setting on the horizon Bakhtiar finished constructing the coffin for his adoptive mother to lie in. He picked her body and placed it into the coffin with the most respect he could gather. The placing for her coffin was on the top of Tigshir Mountain surrounded by lilac stems that Bakhtiar had collected. He placed a kiss on her head and closed the top of the coffin over and held it shut with strong vines and mud that acted as a strong cement. "Goodbye, Zhen. Goodbye, Mother….." He spoke almost inaudibly. He picked up a shovel and began to tenderly place the dug up Earth back to where he had got it from. After he had finished he placed a golden shard from the Palace which had her name neatly carved into it with the sword she had bestowed upon him hours earlier and plunged it into the dirt above her final resting place. It read: "A Noble, Loving and Courageous Mother Lays Here – Zhen Liang 16- 72 AD"

He took of the necklace from his neck and placed it over the top of the golden shard. He stood up and bowed in respect and love for his mother. She was no longer an adoptive mother, she was his mother. He rose and walked down the side of the mountain. He had to fulfil her dying promise. He had to find this Shifu. Even if he died doing so he would die a proud Tiger.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Hope you enjoyed it. This is my first FanFic so it might go South but I will try my best to keep you guys entertained and wanting more from me.

A song that I picked out that would go well with Zhen's death is "Theme For Kjell" from the Battlefield 4 Soundtrack. Listen to it and hopefully you will see why I did choose it.

Have fun, Guys and STAY SAFE!


End file.
